


What the Staff Tells

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "What the Staff Knows"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Staff Tells

**What the Staff Tells**

Sarek drew a meditative breath before concluding his morning briefing with his aide. "I have one additional task for you, Sakketh," he informed him. "I would like you to draw up an internal announcement." He paused, and then gravely pronounced, "Dr. Grayson and I have bonded. As a result, I would like to inform the delegation before a more public announcement is made."

Sakketh was not surprised – although he sensed that Sarek thought he would be. Even if he had not were not already aware that the ambassador had recently held a discussion with T'Pau concerning a "personal issue," he was aware of the security team's official and unofficial reports of Sarek's and Dr. Grayson's many curious outings together, and he had heard from T'Vey that the pair had visited Healer T'Alen together earlier that morning. It was not logical to assume, of course, but it was certainly reasonable to hypothesize, given the wealth of data at hand.

"I celebrate the increase to your family," he said sincerely. Then the aide hesitated a moment before continuing, desperately hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds. " _S'haile_ …such an announcement may be …unnecessary."

"Explain," Sarek demanded.

"I do not mean to suggest that this news is unworthy of an announcement," Sakketh replied quickly, "but rather that such would be superfluous at this time." At Sarek's confused stare, he added, "It would be illogical to announce what has already been…logically deduced… _S'haile._ "

Sarek's brows knitted together in a frown, and Sakketh braced himself for the coming reprimand. For his part, though, Sarek wrestled with an array of emotions, some quite unfamiliar: surprise, embarrassment, and the feeling of being caught out by his own staff. Nevertheless, as he recounted his and Amanda's recent activities, he was forced to admit that it would be difficult _not_ to draw the conclusion that his subordinates apparently had. He suppressed a sigh. This was a novel experience. After a moment he re-focused on Sakketh.

"I ask forgiveness, _S'haile_. I have over-stepped," his aide was saying.

"On the contrary, Sakketh," Sarek replied. "I commend you for your…insight. Your logic is sound." A pause. "Given the circumstances, what would you recommend as an alternative?"

Sakketh thought for a moment. "I recommend a water gathering, _S'Haile_."

In ancient times clans would use the ceremony of a water gathering, the sharing of life-giving water, to come together under peaceful auspices. To maintain the peace, these events were strictly no-surprises; then - as now, apparently - everyone involved knew exactly what was going on. It would thus seem to be an appropriate venue.

Sarek leveled his gaze at his aide under a canted brow, but nodded his approval nonetheless. "Quite logical. Please organize." He rose, his time sense telling him he must depart for a scheduled meeting. It was just as well; departure seemed rather appropriate at this moment anyway.

"It will be done, _S'Haile_."

"Your work is commendable, Sakketh."

END


End file.
